A Second Chance at Romance
by bnfem
Summary: After seeing no Jason/Lorelai fics, I wrote one because I think they deserve a second shot and I don't hate Jason like most people in GG fandom. It's post-Lorelai and Luke break up after Season 7. We'll see where it goes.
1. Those Years Gone By

Lorelai wandered through the drug store. Oh she had a cold. If it wasn't bad enough that Luke had broken up with her again just a week ago. It was heartbreaking, but not as bad as the first time. It was clear that he cared about her, but he was very odd. He shut her out of his life once again with April and that wasn't the relationship that she wanted. His endless bitching about everything about her existence lost its charm. So there she was, Luke and her were on good terms, back to friends-that was when they were at their best anyway. She could realize that now. She picked up the cheapest cold medicine she could at Doose's and headed back to her home. She was rather lonely now that Rory was gone, but she had Paul Anka. She spent many nights watching movies that she and Rory would watch together. Some nights she went to Sookie and Jackson's for dinner, and others she went out dancing with Michel. She was missing something. She still had the Dragonfly, which was doing better than ever. No matter what though, Lorelai wanted that one thing she never could have: a complete family. It wasn't possible with Chris, she learned that, so her family could never be traditional by genetic terms anyway.

It was late, she turned off the television and only a small light remained on as she sat in silence. She let tears fall openly; this wasn't where she thought she would be when she was forty. She was a success in so many ways, but in that one way she couldn't be, and it ate her up inside. There was a knock on the door. She quickly dried her eyes, expecting it to possibly be Rory home for some reason or another. There stood a man she hadn't seen for a span of five years, "Jason," she stood speechless.

"You aren't still calling me Digger then?" he said, "I know this is awfully weird, but I just had to see you after all this time. I haven't stopped thinking about you."

"Come in," she said and opened the door. Ah, yes. Jason. They had a fun time together in their short lived relationship. They were a lot alike. And perhaps they still were. This was certainly awkward, but she invited him to her couch.

"So how are you?" he asked in a rushed voice. "How's Emily? Richard?"

"There good, you know telling me what a disappointment I am. No, no we've actually gotten closer."

"Well that's great." he paused, "I hope you are not still angry with me."

"Hey, I'm a good grudge older, but five years I have to move on."

"Good, good. I'm sorry this is really awkward," he said.

"No it's okay, I wish I had some food, or drink to offer you. I'm not exactly Carol Brady."

He laughed, "No I remember."

There was another awkward pause. Neither of them know what to ask, if the other had married, and what to do. Paul Anka walked into the room. He sat silent, afraid to get to close to Jason. "Oh who is this? The last time I knew, you killed any pets you came into contact with."

"Well yes, my lonely spinsterhood made me get him. How is your dog?"

"Still silent, still well-behaved, missing you."

She laughed, "Paul Anka would be a match for him. I think he's even weirder. He's afraid of stairs, and won't eat in front of everyone. He likes his privacy."

He smiled, "Well I'll let you get to bed. But listen, would you want to walk our dogs some day? I know this great dog park in Hartford, good trails and such. You can say no if you want, I mean if you're not-"

"Jason," she grabbed him by the holder as he was walking out, "that sounds fine, it's good to see you."

Both his murmuring and heart rate settled and he took a breathe, "It's good to see you too, so you'll call me?"

"Yes I will call you," she said, nodding and shutting the door behind her. She went to bed soon after, wondering what this would bring. She had entered a relationship many a time, believing it was real and someone would come out of it. She had been broken hearted before, she needed a laugh nowadays and Jason always gave her that. She remembered years ago how he used to both creep her out and excite her with his weird habits. She would see what would come of it and give him an honest shot. The past was behind them and they never had gotten a real shot. Second chances come around for a reason, she thought, the dog shelter in 102 Dalmatians believed in them after all.


	2. A Walk in the Park

What happened a few nights ago was odd, Lorelai thought as she was showering a few days later. She would spend a day at the inn. It would be a busy day, but she would be able to take off at mid-afternoon to meet Jason in Hartford. Despite her doubts, she was interested to see how it would go and excited. It had been so long since she had really been out with a man. Michel would have a fit being left to manage the inn, but he would get past it. No, he would bitch, then trudge through. Well, he would forgive her when they went for their high carb lunch next week.

Lorelai dressed. She was up early and was enjoying pop tarts when her phone rang. It was Rory! A rare but always welcome call.

"Rory!" Lorelai practically yelled into the phone.

"Mom, it's 6:30, why are you so jazzed?"

"Well I've been up for awhile and I have…some news. Did I mention I had 6 cups of coffee?"

"No I guessed."

"You're so smart!, How is the campaign going?"

"It's great, you know. I'm actually seeing something, Mom."

Lorelai smiled to herself, her goal to give her daughter exactly what she wanted had happened. It took time, money, and dealing with her parents. But everyone got what they wanted. "What you always wanted."

"So Mom, tell me your news!" Rory said with excitement. She added, "Is it good? Is it bad? Are you happy?"

"I think I might be happy. Jason came to see me a few days ago."

"Digger? The one who sued Grandpa?"

"Yes, well, if you remember he wasn't successful."

"Yes, but he did try, what did he want?"

"We're going to walk our dogs today.

"Dirty? Rory asked and laughed.

"No, both our dogs are crazy. We figure it will be very 101 Dalmations. Have you been hanging out with Samantha Jones?"

"Well is this what you want? You and Luke didn't break up that long ago."

"It's been four months, kid. I loved him, but I can love again. Someone new. Jason isn't Luke. I don't want him to be. He makes me laugh. I've been so lonely without you. God knows no one can take your place, but I have to try and find someone"

"Okay..but if he breaks your heart, I'll dig him right into the ground."

"I'll bring the shovel. I gotta go. Miss you, hon.

"Miss you too, Mom."

Lorelai hung up the phone. Those phone calls were always bittersweet. They always made her miss Rory more than she thought she did, but she grateful for them.

The day passed rather quickly, with much to get into order. The inn was full. Sookie was stressing over the menu, a stress she put on herself by changing it so many times. She decided not to tell Sookie about Jason, not yet. She had been walking on egg shells with Lorelai since the breakup and finding ways to get them back together. Lorelai was done and Sookie never stopped talking about how great she and Luke are together; she just didn't understand it. It had put a little strain on their friendship, since Lorelai did not really want to discuss Luke—not just could only imagine what she would do if she told her about Jason, her own heart might break because it really meant that Luke and Lorelai would never be together again. She wasn't in the mood to hear it. Michel kept giving her glances for leaving him for a few hours. He cracked under stress, or if he was to deal with people, or do anything but stand there. "Michel, just lie back and think of carbs, mmm yummy cake and pie and chocolate and caramel," she said leaning over his shoulder, "maybe even cupcakes-and Jason?" she said as he walked in.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jason said.

"Oh no, she was just annoying me to no end," Michel said. She gave him a playful slap. She walked over to Jason. "I just thought I would meet you Hartford."

"Oh was that, oh god, I'm such an idiot." he said, feeling self-conscious.

She patted his arm, "That's okay, it's better this way actually. I'll just have to get Paul Anka-"

"-Lorelai?" Sookie said stepping by Michel's desk area.

"Yeah?" she said and realized it would be incredibly rude to push or conceal Jason. She had already done that the first time around hiding from their parents. She didn't necessarily want to do it again. She had matured since the last time Jason and her had dated. No that would be a bad beginning to their rekindling indeed.

"Jason?" Sookie said.

"Sookie, is that right?" he answered back.

"Yes, nice to see you again." she said. The whole situation was rather awkward. "Hey Jason, do you want to go wait in the car for a minute?" He nodded and went out.

"Lorelai, what are you doing? Sookie said coming over to her.

"I'll explain it later, I don't want to talk right now. Jason's waiting." she said and walked away. "I'll call you later, I promise." she said seeing the hurt look on Sookie's face. She shouldn't have to apologize for moving on and she didn't want to right then.

"Hi Jason, sorry about that. Oh hi, Cyrus. Didn't see you there. Has he moved in the past four years?" she said climbing into his car.

"Not not really, you know a little to the left and a little to the right, Is everything okay?"

"Oh yes. Sookie was just asking about the menu for dinner. Sorry to keep you waiting," she said and give him a smile.

"It's okay, are you sure you want to do this? Because we don't have to, if you aren't ready, or not sure. I can wait. I'm good at that." he asked.

"No-no that's okay. It'll be a walk in the park," she said with a smile. Both picking up on the irony, they laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Jason/Lorelai

"So you're dog does move? Lorelai said as they hooked the leashes to their respective dogs and started to walk. Paul Anka seemed fine, after Jason had been properly introduced. It was odd how they were almost the same breed, both so quirky. Paul Anka was afraid of Cyrus, but it seemed to be fine if they weren't beside each other. Paul Anka walked on Lorelai's furthest side-the one that was farthest away from Jason.

"Yes, yes. He's learned that. He's never been one for exercise, thought of taking him on "The Biggest Loser"

Lorelai laughed, "And how did that work out?

"You know he wouldn't even move a little to the left." Jason caught her eye and she caught his with a smile. Lorelai, no matter what anyone else wanted, liked being with Jason. He was so similar to her, yet of a different world. They had grown up together. She always making fun of him with Christopher. He, always having a quiet crush on her for god knows how long.

There had always been Christopher, but now it was over. They had had a real shot and now it was over. "So Jason, how have you been? Where do you work now?"

"Actually after all that happened, I left the insurance business. I'm running an internet company; I'm not on the phone as much and I kinda piss my father off. Is the inn well?"

"Very well, we're always at least 90% booked. We hold a lot of events and weddings."

"That's great, I'll have to stay sometime. and your parents?"

"They are doing well. My dad's still working, and Mom..is well good."

"that sounds like trouble."

"No, it's just weird telling you, I think I formed a bond with them.

"Lorelai Gilmore," he stopped and said, "Are you saying you to Friday Night dinner willingly?"

"Yes, and sometimes I even go over there a few times a week. For fun.," she said with sass.

He continued walking, "You sadist."

She laughed, "So how are you and your parents?"

"Well after the whole thing, I didn't talk to my father. I just needed to get away. I spend most of the time pissing him off, in a subtle way of course. I make necessary appearances but that's about it."

"Aww, well at least you still got your good looks," Lorelai grabbed his hand.

"Really?" he said, "And do I still have the charm."

"Oh yeah you're basically dripping in it." They met each other's eyes and laughed.

"But seriously Lorelai, you look beautiful."

"Thank you," she said and smiled. "A spinster must look pretty."

To keep up with her cats?" he asked. He wanted to ask about what had happened in her romances, but it didn't seem the time. It was too premature.

"Exactly," she said and smiled.

Jason and Lorelai made their way home. Well to Lorelai's home to drop her off. "Well this was fun," she said, moving to exit the car.

"Wait, I'll walk you to the door. Cyrus, stay." The dog blinked at him.

She put the blanket down over the stairs and let Paul Anka in the house. "Okay," she said and joined Jason in front of the door. "So I'll call you?" she asked, "Maybe for another walk."

"Okay," Jason said and moved to walk away. She watched Jason walk away. Hell, she liked him, and she was sick of being hung up on Luke. She didn't think she could have gone through a serious relationship again, but time had passed and she knew in her heart that she was truly over Luke. She didn't want to make a mistake again as she did marrying Chris after Luke and her broke up the first time. Jason was fun and she needed some, whether she was criticized for it.

"Jason wait." she said, running down the stairs and meeting him in the front yard. His face when he turned was downtrodden, but brightened up when he beheld her face. Lorelai kissed him and he pulled her close to him. "Oh good, I thought I messed it up. I didn't know if it was too soon, too forward.."

"Ahh no, there's nothing to mess up. It's time to move forward," she said smiling and squeezed his hand.

He squeezed back," I'll call you then," Jason said smiling. Lorelai watched him walk away with a smile


	4. Chapter 4

Ahhh, Lorelai Gilmore sat on the couch after Jason had left. Replaying the looks he had given her and how easy the conversation has flowed. How charming he was and how he still looked incredibly good. She went to put in a movie, but then she realized Sookie. She felt bad for not telling her about Jason, but she felt better about it now, knowing what was going to happen with Jason. It was not too late, so she dialed Sookie. She did not get an answer, but knew that Sookie would be home. She grabbed a bottle of champagne she had lying around and walked over to Sookie's house. She knocked at the door, "Hello Sookie!"

"Hi Lorelai.." she said and didn't look Lorelai straight in the eye.

"Are you busy? I brought some wine."

"Okay, let's sit out, Jackson is being rather ridiculous." Sookie turned to yell something at him, "Meet me out there, I'll meet you out there with some glasses.

It was quite a chilly night, Lorelai thought as she waited for Sookie. She shook her foot as she waited. There was some yelling from inside, but finally Sookie emerged. "Is everything okay?" Lorelai asked Sookie gently.

"Oh yeah, Jackson's just in a mood tonight. Champagne?" she asked. Lorelai handed the bottle. They poured their glasses and drank.

"So Sookie, I wanted to come over tonight and just apologize not telling you about Jason."

"Oh it's okay," she said flicking her hands. "You don't have to tell me, Lorelai."

"But I should, Sookie. You're my best friend."

"True, why didn't you tell me Lorelai?"

She took a breath, "I guess because all I ever here from you is about Luke-how he's the perfect man, but he isn't no longer, not for me anyway. I just want to move on with my life.

"Well I could cut back on my Luke suggestions, I thought I was helping you. I just always saw you together. I still have hope, I guess."

"I'm done with Luke. I understand you think he's perfect for me, but he's no longer. I really like Jason and I want to try things out. I just didn't want to tell you about him because I thought you would get in my head and ruin it for me."

"Lorelai…" Sookie said and grabbed her hand. "I would never ruin your relationships. I like Jason. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she answered apprehensively.

"If you are over Luke, why do you not go to Luke's anymore?"

"It's awkward, Sookie."

"Okay." she said and gave Lorelai a look.

"If that's what it takes for you to see that I am over Luke, I'll go tomorrow."

Lorelai woke the next morning, dreading what she had to do, even though she was so over Luke. She did miss the coffee. She said she was over Luke, so this was her final test. She just hoped that she was over him. It was easy when all you had to work with were memories, but something else entirely having Luke in front of her. What if the feelings came rushing back? Oh god.

She walked into the diner and Luke was pouring some other woman's coffee. "Lorelai?" he said and walked over to her.

"Hey Luke," she said and punched him awkwardly on the arm. "Oh I don't know why I did that."

"It's okay, this is a little awkward," he paused. "Especially with the whole town watching. Do you people not have lives? Here come upstairs."

Lorelai followed him up. She was glad to know that no feelings came rushing back to her when she looked into his eyes. He was just Luke. The guy that had always poured her coffee and she had had witty back and forth with.

He opened the door. "Lorelai!" Rachel came up and hugged her.

"Rachel? How are you? It's been years."

"It has, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, so what have you been up to?"

"Well I was traveling taking photographs, being a true nomad, when I got a phone call from this guy, saying he wanted a true shot."

"Wow, that's great!" she said with genuine enthusiasm. She always thought that if Luke could just open himself up to Rachel that they could be happy together, and here it was.

"Well I'll let you talk guys catch up I'll go pour the coffee," she said and Luke kissed her on the cheek.

Lorelai sat on the couch and Luke joined her. "So Luke, Rachel?"

"Yeah, I've been an idiot, even with you, but I don't know now that I'm not pining for you, we seem to be working."

"That's great, you're welcome by the way."

He coughed, he hated anything awkward or touchy. "So why'd you come here?"

"Didn't you want me here?" she asked accusing.

"No of course, but you haven't come in here since we broke up that's what I meant."

"Ahh, well I just wanted to be friends again. Time has passed. I'm over you, you're over me. We're both moving on."

"Who are you with?"

"Jason Stiles, do you remember him?"

"Ah yes the guy her cut me off and affectionately called me Duke."

"Yes him, plus I had to prove something to Sookie."

"Ahh," he said.

"So I guess I should get to work, I'll see Rachel for a cup of coffee. Bye Luke."

"See you later," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lorelai sighed as she walked to her car. Yes, it was a bit awkward-that was to be expected but she had no feelings for Luke. She was clear of being forever cast by Sookie and the town as meant for Luke. She could move on with Jason and tell everyone, even bring him to Stars Hollow. She could move on and find the new man that she was meant to be with.

After work, Lorelai came home to Paul Anka. "Paul Anka," she yelled and he came running. "Wanna go for a walk?" she asked and went to grab his collar.

"Hold on," she said and checked her messages. Jason hadn't called she was a little sad, but oh well. She walked with Paul Anka and came back. She was thirsty, so she grabbed a water. There was a plastic bag filled with all her favorite breakfast, all drenched in syrup. "Aww Jason," she said and went to grab the phone and dialed Jason's number.

"Jason, did you break into my house and leave me a bag of delicious breakfast food?"

"I just happened I did, plus your lock was broke. It wasn't too hard."

"Aww thank you, you remembered from all those years ago."

"Yes one of my better quirks, so I wanted to apologize for not being there to take you out. I'm in New York a few days on business."

"Oh. Of course, it's fine, Jason. How is the big city?"

"Loud, dirty, and quite enjoyable."

"Hey I kind of know something like that," she said jokingly.

"You do? Sounds like someone I'd like to know.

After awhile the conversation ended and Lorelai went to bed. She woke up and ate her breakfast that Jason had made for her. It was funny how when she took a bite of the syrup-covered bacon that it took her back four years and it seemed that no time had passed at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai was sad that Jason wouldn't be back for a few days. She was filled with that feeling that marked every new relationship, excitement about what was just around the riverbend. It felt like nothing could go wrong. Although she dated Jason five years before, but so much had happen and she was excited to get to know him again. But Jason called her every night, which made it that much easier to wait. Tonight, however, she was on the way to her parents house for Friday Night Dinner. Since Rory had been gone, she surprisingly had enjoyed going over to her parents' house, not that they still didn't get on her nerves sometimes, but their relationship was easier than it ever had been, which is why she decided that she was going to tell her parents about Jason.

She didn't know how they were going to react. Emily never did like Jason, but that could be over now- since Jason wasn't taking Richard away from her. Her father would be a bit harder, considering, he was a proud man that was amazing at holding a grudge. But Richard was still working for Jason's father. If anyone really had anything to apologize for, it was Richard, since he two-timed Jason. Yes, Jason did try to sue him, but it was about protection for himself and his career. She hoped they could get past that, Jason was off and successful in his own business, never to sue her father anymore. Everyone had moved on-including her. She remembered how she had made Jason promise that they wouldn't tell he parents. He did it because she wanted him to, but she knew it made him deeply insecure. Back then, it probably weakened their relationship; Jason thought that she was ashamed of him. But because she wanted to have a good relationship with Jason and wanted to keep a strong relationship with her parents, she wanted to tell them. Now would be good a time as any, especially since Jason was out of town. Maybe she would bring him to Friday Night Dinner some week, after they had gotten used to it. If she knew he parents at all, it was that they were always involved in her love life and they always had some criticism to be made.

"Hey Mom," she said as her mother answered the door.

"Hello, Lorelai. Want a drink?" she asked as they went to the sitting room.

"Yes, please. So mom how are you?"

"Oh," she said sitting down and handling Lorelai her drink. "I've been better. This function at the DAR is just driving me wild, plus I've got that no good blondie trying to run it under my nose."

Oh no, her mother was in one of those moods that made her regret that she had something to tell her. "

"That's too bad. Damn, those blondes for having more fun," Lorelai said sarcastically.

Her dad walked in the room, "Lorelai!" he said and got himself in a drink.

"Hey Dad, how's it going?"

"I can't complain. My life is more okay than others, worse than others."

The maid of the month walked in. Yes her mother was down to a maid a month, not bad considering her past history. "Dinner's ready, Mrs. Gilmore."

"Thank you, Greta. Shall we go in?"

"So Lorelai, anything new?" her mother asked as she picked at her salad.

"Actually, yes. I'm seeing Jason Stiles again."

Emily and Richard looked at each other, both were shocked. "Well I guess it's a step up from the diner boy," Emily said and paused. "Of course, he didn't try to sue us. What do you think aren't we lucky?"

He scoffed.

Her mother continued, "Really Lorelai, do you hate us so much?"

Well it had been a good half a year with her parents. "Mom, hard for you to believe this is not about you. It's for my own happiness, and if it gets in your way of blaming him for your divorce or for you dad, if it's about holding a grudge over a business plan, that's too damn bad. He's fun, okay."

"Lorelai, will you please leave?" her father stood and ordered her out. Her mother was obviously hurt.

"Okay," she said. Her parents were truly angry at her; she could read it in their faces but also extremely hurt, but so was she. She chose to tell them about Jason out of respect for them. She expected a strong negative reaction, but not a boot out of the house. She drove the way home, wishing that Rory was home, so they could get copious amounts of food and have a movie marathon. She dialed her phone and got Rory's voicemail, "Hey Rory, I miss you kid, just got into a fight with your grandparents, so we're back to normal. Call me back sometime. Bye."

She needed to blow off some steam, but wasn't sure how. When she arrived at her house, it was a sight to gladden her heart and melt at least some of her anger. Jason was here. When he saw her pull in, he got out of his car and she walked towards him. "Hey you, I thought you weren't going to be back till the weekend."

"Meetings ended early, so I thought I'd come see you for a bit before heading back home. Where were you?"

"Friday night dinner at the Gilmores."

"Oh yes, sorry. I must have forgot. All my days get confused flying through the air."

"You missed a doozy, Lorelai said as he put his arm around her and walked back to the house.

"Oh yeah?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," she said as they entered the house and stepped into the kitchen.

"Well go on, tell me. Don't tell me you all went skinny dipping and partied in the pool house?"

She laughed, "Ha no. So I told them about us in advance, thinking that it would give them time to get used to it, process. They kicked me out."

"Oh Lorelai," he said stroking her hand with his thumb.

"This is exactly why I didn't tell them five years ago, because I knew they would ruin it for me, for you, for everybody involved. I mean Paul Anka is attached to you now. To think things had changed between my parents and I, was I crazy? To think we could have a normal, well somewhat normal parent-daughter relationship."

"Lorelai, Lorelai," he said, seeing a rant that was coming on. "Wait a minute, you told them about us?"

"Yeah," she said looking into his eyes. He smiled. "They won't ruin us, we'll go there next week, hash it out, have some martinis, and have that skinny dipping party I missed."

She laughed, "That sounds like a plan." She squeezed his hand.

"Now I believe you need some coffee," he said.

"And ohh ice cream," she said.

"Shall we go then?"

"Yeah," she said and hooked his arm around his as they left the house. It felt good to have someone with her, also someone that wasn't afraid of Friday night dinner or her parents. Chris had always been pals with them, but sometimes she felt like she was all alone against them. Luke could barely stand them. She felt as if they couldn't ruin Jason and her, even for all the ice cream in the world. There hearts would melt for Jason, like he was starting to melt her heart from the coldness that remained left over from Luke.

* * *

P.S. Thanks for the reviews and follows :)


End file.
